


I'd Walk A Thousand Miles...

by elsajewel



Series: BRIDGE - JAEWOO SNS AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsajewel/pseuds/elsajewel
Summary: Unsaid feelings can hurt someone...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: BRIDGE - JAEWOO SNS AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724188
Kudos: 68





	I'd Walk A Thousand Miles...

**Author's Note:**

> the narrative part of Jungwoo and Jaehyun going home together for my sns au [@babiejzeus]

Basketball practice ended earlier so Jaehyun is free to go. He messaged Jungwoo that he's done for the day and he'll meet him now. 

After showering and freshening up, Jungwoo has still no reply. Not even a single one.  
  
  


So Jaehyun went to the student council's room only to find out that there is an ongoing meeting. Before going there, he remembered how Doyoung teased him on going on another date. Jaehyun doesn't like to call it a date. Yet. Because he thinks he's not yet officially courting. However, Johnny and Taeil once said that he's actually doing it already. Still, he needs to confess first. For now, he's happy that they're getting to know each other better. Jungwoo is a ball of sunshine. Now he knows why Taeil liked him or how his friend's mood lighten up when Jungwoo enters the cafeteria. He feels the same way now - smiling at the thought of Jungwoo, better mood when he sees Jungwoo in the hallways, being attentive once he heard the name 'Jungwoo', and the list goes on.  
  


He had never felt this way before, not even with Taeyong.  
  


This was different.  
  


But it was wonderful.  
  
  
  
  


They finally meet after 15 minutes. Jaehyun believes that every minute was worth it. He could have waited longer and he won't complain. _Maybe whine a little so that Jungwoo would woo him._

**"You're late, Woo. 15 minutes to be exact."**

**"Well, I didn't know you're gonna finish early. You told me yesterday you'd wait for me. What a fraud, Jae!"**

Then Jungwoo pouts and the athlete feels like he's going to have a heart attack. Jungwoo should at least warn him. Geez! _Oh, Jaehyun's poor heart!_

**"I'm kidding. Stop pouting."**

He whispers, _or else i'll kiss you._

**"What?"**

**"Nothing! You're always so nosy, Woo!"**

**"Let's just start walking home since I know you would make me walk longer today."**

**"I just like being with you. Is it that bad?"**

**"No. Just weird."**

Jaehyun offers to carry some of Jungwoo's books.

**"No need, Jae. I'll just leave them in the lockers."**

**"You don't want me getting tired? Am I growing in you, Woo?"**

He says teasingly. Jungwoo smiles and teases back.

**"In your dreams!"**

**"You're the one in my dreams though."**

**"Blah blah blah. Whatever, Jaehyun."**

They keep on bickering all the way out to the campus.  
  
  
  
  


**"Do you really walk home?"**

Jungwoo suddenly asks him.

**"No. I have my car."**

**"Then why do you make me walk? Drive for me!"**

**"You need to pay me for the gas."**

****"Nevermind. I'm broke."** ***

****

****

He pouts and Jaehyun thinks this is one of his most favorite thing to look at - Jungwoo's pouting face.

**"You can afford the payment. I swear. Ask me what is it."**

**"Okay fine. How can I pay you if you drive for me?"**

**"Like this."**

Jaehyun grabs Jungwoo's arm so he could face him then he hugs him. It's warm and dreamy and intimate. Jaehyun feels like there are sparkles everywhere. It's like a fairytale.

Jungwoo is blushing but he tries to hide it by burying his face on the athlete's shoulder. He notes how Jaehyun smells so good that he could get drunk. He also wraps his arms on Jaehyun's neck. His heart is beating so fast.

He wants to ask Jaehyun so many questions but he'll reserve them for later. He will savor the moment for now, taking everything he can.

After a long hug, they decided to continue walking. They hugged on an empty street. No one probably saw them but still it's a new experience for the both of them, hugging openly in public like that.

They were trying to chase each other, running after another when Jungwoo trips. He didn't fall badly, didn't even get any scratches or bruises but Jaehyun took care of him like he's so delicate and precious ( _Jungwoo is really precious_ ).

**"You sure you're okay?"**

He asks him worriedly.

**"I'm really good, Jae. Nothing hurts I swear."**

**"You move too much that's why."**

**"Mark always say that too. I'm a big baby, remember?"**

**"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll take care of you until I get you home. I want you home in one piece."**

Jungwoo was surprised when Jaehyun took and hold his hand and lead the way, dragging Jungwoo with their intertwined fingers... Because what is Jaehyun thinking holding his hand like that?

**"Jae..."**

He stops on his tracks then he looks back on Jungwoo. He's nervous because it seems like the other is uncomfortable.

**"Yeah? Is there something wrong?"**

**"My hands..."**

**"Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?"**

Jaehyun panics. He doesn't want Jungwoo hurt in any way.

**"No! No! It's because... Uh..."**

**"Because I'm holding it?"**

Jungwoo nods cutely.

**"You don't want me holding your hand?"**

**"It's not that. I was just shocked. Hey! Stop laughing at me, Jae."**

Jaehyun is still laughing but not forgetting to swing their intertwined hands softly. The other is frowning cutely and Jaehyun's mission is to remove the frown away. _Even if it's cute because damn! Jungwoo is always cute in Jaehyun's eyes._

**"You're worrying for nothing. I'm holding your hand so you won't fall again."**

_But I already fell for you._ Jungwoo wants to say but just keeps it to himself.  
  
  
  
  


After 2 hours of being together, they finally arrived at Jungwoo's house. Actually, Jungwoo's house is just a 15 minute walk from the campus. They just walk around the town holding each others hands, sharing stories, laughing, and just having a good time.

**"You're gonna get inside now?"**

Jaehyun squeezes Jungwoo's hand lightly. They're still holding hands. There were times where they have to stop holding each other's hands during the walk but strangely their hands always find each other - like it is where it's supposed to be.

**"Uh-huh."**

**"But you still owe me a hug. You can't go in without paying your debt, Mr. Jungwoo."**

**"You hugged me earlier tho!"**

**"That was for the coffee. It's payment for walking you home this time."**

**"I'm gonna be in so much debt if it's with you, Jae."**

**"I'd be happy to collect your debts, al-"**

Jungwoo didn't let Jaehyun finish his sentence. He let go of Jaehyun's hand and hug him immediately.

During the 'hugging session', Jungwoo expresses his gratitude to the other. He whispers to his ears, **"Thank you so much, Jae. You've been cheering me up lately. Mark and Haechan are doing great at that but I'm glad I have one more. And that's you. I wish I could have this forever, Jae."**

Jungwoo sounds like he's about to cry but he doesn't want to. His damn feelings are getting in the way.

Jaehyun isn't interested in him, right? He's not saying anything but he's acting like it.

Jungwoo is afraid. What if this is how Jaehyun really treats him as a friend and nothing more? What if Jaehyun would feel like he likes him then decides he doesn't anymore just like Jaehyun's past feelings with Taeyong? Too many what ifs and he's afraid to finally let himself fall and there will be no one to catch him... He'll break into pieces.  
  


Jaehyun then decides to break the hug. He holds both of Jungwoo's hands and looks at him seriously and straight in the eye.

No, he's not going to confess right now even if it feels like the perfect timing. He has other plans for that. This is his first time engaging in a relationship so he wants to make it special for Jungwoo. Instead... he says and he hopes Jungwoo would understand,

**"You can have this forever, Woo."**

**Author's Note:**

> you can now go back to the sns au hehe thank you for reading! i really appreciate it 💚


End file.
